


Meet-Cute

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker week 2018 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Starker Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan





	Meet-Cute

“Oh, yeah. Your dads and I first meeting was awkward.” Peter laughed to himself.

 

“How? How? How?” A five year old asked, with an excited smile.

 

Peter grabbed the boy and sat him down on his knee. “Well you know how dad works at a company? I was a college student. And I worked walking dogs.”

 

“Doggie!” The boy exclaimed.

 

Peter laughed and tickled his son, “Yeah, doggie.”

 

The front door opened and closed. “Daddy!” The boy squealed running to greet his dad at the door.

 

A low laugh filled Peter’s ears as he followed his son. “Well this is a nice surprise.” Tony smiled, swinging his son up in the air.

 

Peter greeted Tony with a kiss. “Yuck.” The boy whined.

 

It was during dinner when the boy remembered that his dad didn't finish the story. The dark skinned boy poked Peter. 

 

“Hey daddy, you didn't finish the story.” The boy said with wide eyes.

 

Peter laughed, “Oh yeah, your right.”

 

“What story?” Tony questioned.

 

“Of how we met.” Peter replied with a cheeky smile.

 

“Ah yes, the dogs.” Tony smiled at the memory. “Well Miles, I was walking through the park when one of daddy's dogs attacked me.”

 

Peter made a disapproving sound, “She did not attack you! Cherry just wanted love!” Peter protested.

 

“Well anyways, the dog, Cherry. Why do you remember her name?” Tony quizzed.

 

Peter blushed and looked down, “Cherry is what got us together.”

 

“Did you get hurt?” Miles questioned with worried eyes.

 

“No, but your daddy felt bad about it and bought me coffee” Tony finished the story.

 

“Wow!” Miles breathed. “I want a doggie! Doggie! Doggie!” Miles suddenly exclaimed jumping up and down.

 

Tony and Peter shared a look, well this was going to be hard.


End file.
